League of Shadows
Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 20:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Preview: Chapter 1: A ctOS In 2003 the national grid went down for 17 hours. Eight people died, many more injured. The incident was caused by one worker who uploaded a virus on one of the machines. ctOS was installed in 2005 and received a significant boost in 2012. A ctOS means that if one 'cog in the machine' goes down, the rest of the system can function safely and normally. ctOS stands for 'central Operating System' it monitors everything from TV shows to phone numbers, and even bank account pins. Last year the average person in America left a digital foot print of 5.6 GB. Everything electronical has ctOS software; phones, laptops, security cameras. The ctOS security camera has the power to zoom into and read texts on phones, or writing on a piece of paper. Entire cities are controlled by a ctOS hub, these hubs are controlled by one big ctOS system. A ctOS central hub is controlled by any large company that has anything to gain from a ctOS. Everything is connected, connection is power. Adam Pierce hacked into the ctOS in 2013, disabling traffic lights to cause a distraction, and then proceeded to murder a man called Alan Richardson. He has been missing to the rest of the world since. Chapter 2: Break In "Hey Pierce!" Desmond shouted. "Yeah?" Adam Pierce replied. "Come check this," Desmond told him, as Adam walked towards the security panel Desmond was pointing to. "Simple ctOS firm ware, easy." Pierce told him, as he pulled out his mobile phone. Within seconds, Adam hacked into the panel through his phone. "Where's 47?" Desmond asked. Agent 47 aimed down the scope of his sniper. Silenced. He shot. The bulled hit the steel door. "There he is," Pierce said, without even turning his head. "We're in." He said as he held the door open for Desmond. "Don't look up," said Pierce, as he looked at he phone. His phone showed the view of a security camera. "There's three cameras..." "Shit. Jon amped up the security, can't you disable them with your weird ctO-whatever thingy?" Desmond asked. "No." Adam said as he swiped his finger across the phone screen. Instantly, the cameras tried to rotate themselves, but got stuck, all facing one way. Up. "But I can do that." They briskly carried on through the building, and out of the first building. They found themselves in the gardens. "We got to get through security, to the other building." Desmond said, assessing the situation. "Those gates are ctOS connected. I'll open them, to create a distraction, and you pick them off, one by one." Pierce suggested. Pierce hacked once again, and just as suspected, one of the guards walked over to the gate. Desmond then took him out, with a quick blow to the back of the neck. Pierce then hacked the pannels on the floor, that covered electric wireing, and Desmond quickly inderstood to use it as cover. Pierce soon followed, and pointed his phone towards a fuse box. "You're going to blow them up?" Desmond asked, as he noticed the conveniently placed barrels of oil. "Overload the fuse box." Pierce replied. Pierce touched his phone screen. A split second later, there was an enormous explosion, and shrapnel flew in all sorts of directions. Pierce followed Desmond into the second building, to find agent X there, with a knife. "X?" Desmond asked. X stood there with a knife in his hand, and a dead guard in a chair, tied in front of him. Dead. "You tortured the poor bastard!" Pierce added. X gestured for them to follow him. They briskly walked down corridor after corridor, killing any guards that tried to stop them, and using anything they could to their advantage. Eventually, they came across a door. "Pierce!" Desmond said. With a quick glance at his phone he replied; "It's not ctOS..." "Damn..." Desmond said. But X was already onto the manual locks that were discarded years ago. He pulled out an extremely thin dagger. It looked like a shortened rapier. X struggled with the lock for five more minutes, before they busted through the mahogany door. "We know you're here!" Desmond shouted as Pierce hacked into one of the security cameras, to get a better look of the room, to see behind desks, or around walls. X noticed the carpet mat. One of the corners were folded over. He moved over to the closed wardrobe. He pulled out a knife, and plunged it in between the doors. A moan, followed by gargling was heard, and the body fell out. "Mission accomplished?" Asked Pierce. "I guess so." Chapter 3: Project Delta Pierce's control over ctOS is unnervingly large. He uses simple touch, and flick operations on his smart phone, to hack into complicated ctOS software. Last year, we managed to tap into the phone conversations of nearly all of our US citizens. All, but Pierce. He some how shut off his phone, from our ctOS system. How he did it, is unknown to us. All we know, is that we need to contain Pierce. Contain him fast. The US government are into a project. They are attempting to make ctOS drones, used in war, and controlled, by US citizens by their games console. The files show a drone, with a front facing camera, that inputs what it sees to a home TV. The controllers of the drones are to think their in a common shooter game. The file shows, after one year of play, only the top ranking players are to control our drones, whist the others, just play their normal game. We think the popular 'Battlefeild' franchise would be good for this. Why should we fight our wars? Chapter 4: The Hunt "That was an epic run in there," Desmond boasted, as he shovelled on the take-away food. "Yep, but 47 did nothing..." Pierce replied. "Shut up. I was on overwatch." 47 said. "Funny how you're allways on overwatch." Desmond said. 47 raised a middle finger. "...And X, why do you have to be depressing like that? Wearing that mask, allways eating when we're not around, hardly talking, that cind of shit..." Desmond trailed on. X merely turned his head, and stared. "That's what I mean. And 47......" Desmond trailed on. "Wait. Shut up. I wanna see what target we got next." Pierce said. He pulled out his phone, hacking from camera, to camera, eventually reaching the top building. "Shit!" He dropped his phone. "What?" 47 asked. "The next target is me." "What?" Desmond said in confusion. Even this made X turn a head. "Look." He handed his phone. "Man, I tell you to stop hacking stuff. That's why they want you." Desmond said. "Y-yo-you got to help me guys." Pierce stammered. He looked around the room. "Guys?" He looked at Desmond. "Des..?" "I'll help. I hated Abstergo for engerneering me anyway." 47 confessed. "Me too. You're a good mate." Desmond added. X merly nodded, and stood up. "Well first, we've got to escape Chicago." Pierce said. Chapter 5: Our ctOS technologies Our ctOS satelites helped us catch over 9000 criminals last year in the US alone. It uses a combanation of an average satelite system, and a hyper-camera, that can zoom it's picture, to just one meter off of the ground, in full 10,000p HD. ctOS speed cameras take constant pictures all the time while people drive. This helps us have files of nearly every citizen in the US. Faces are assosiated with number plates, registration numbers, and much more. Our ctOS hubs as affor mentioned, contain digital information, in that district. Everything from their yearly income, likes and dislikes, and family members/who they live with. To help ceep our control, we hide subliminal messages in our TV commercials and shows. Studies show, that if a person, especially a child, is exposed to something for long enough, they start liking it. For example our modern schools, teach Christianity. And an act of worship is to be taken twice a week. Religious Studies classes focus on Christianity, and usually critisise other religions. Insadents like 9/11, the killing of a British soldier in Woolwich May 2013, groups like Al-Queda, and other Islamic sects and happenings are strongly frowned apon. Chapter 6: The Chase "We can use this car! Pierce, hack it!" Whithin the tap on Pierce's screen, the car door was open. "Nice of you to choose a Lamborghini!" "Desmond, you drive, I'll sit up front, 47 you shoot from the back if there's an issue, and X... You can help to, I guess," Pierce explained. An angry man came out of his hous, screaming that that was his car. "Shit. Get in! Get in!" Desmond said, as they all rushed in the car. "He calling the police, I'll tap in to their comunication." Pierce told them. There was some static noise. "911 please state your emergency." "Police, my car is stolen. Number plate: B0B RUL3S." "We'll be there within 2 minutes." "Two minutes? Their ctOS has helped crime. Back in 2010 it was 8!" Desmond proclaimed. "Shut up and drive will ya?" Pierce said. The sirens wailed, as flashes of blue and red peered from the corner. Desmond slamed his foot down, his foot nearly touching the floor. As they approached a set of trafic lights, Desmond panicked. "Pelt it Desmond! I'll handel this." Pierce instructed. They neered ever closer. 100 Meters. 90 Meters. 80 Meters. They reached 50 and Pierce pressed a button. With in an instant, all of the four way traffic lights showed green, and just as they passed, a blockade of cars formed a barrier. "Ha! That got them!" Pierce said. "Urm, there are more... I think they know you're in here Adam." Desmond said. 47 shot the back window, breaking it, and he aimed. He shot the front tire of the police car, and it spun off, smashing it's steel carbon fiber body into it's friends. Four more soon emerged, tires screeching, as they swerved from the corners. "Damn." A police man hung out from his car, and returned a few shots. X pulled the window down, and threw three knives. All three found the man's chest, and the officer fell out of the car, sending it off course. "Barriers!" Pierce readied his phone. He needed perfect timing. Too soon, and he'll smash into them. Too late, and the police would pass. 3. 2. 1. He pressed it. The car zoomed over the bars, barely an inch off of the ground. The bars flipped one of the police cars, as they almost instantly shot up. The other two pelted into the barriers, totally obliterating the front of theirs. "Adios" 47 said, as he turned around for a look. "This is is Desmond. Final jump. If we raise the bridge, we're out of this city." Pierce said, as they fast approached the draw-bridge. Pierce pressed the button, as they were on the bridge. They had about a two meter drop. But they escaped. Category:Fiction